Clear the Air
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: One-shot Nico and Dani


One-Shot Necessary Roughness

Clear the Air

Nico grabbed Dani's arm and pulled her back to face him, frustrated at her lack of understanding in why he couldn't tell her everything that was going on.

"Dani, listen to me. I can't tell you everything that is going on right now, it would put you in danger," Nico told her.

Dani looked him in the eye, squinted at him and said, "Nico, if you don't tell me everything there is to know about what is going on RIGHT NOW then you can get out of my house and forget my number."

Dani whirled away from Nico and started to walk away when Nico grabbed her again and pulled her into his arms. There was an intense staring contest for all of thirty seconds before they both leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Breaths intermingled, hands became entwined together in each other's hair and the sexual energy was tangible in the room. There was no denying what had been building between them over the last two years or so, the heat between them could have melted the walls.

Dani finally pulled away dazed and said, "Well?"

Nico did that soft laugh he always had when Dani did something he found surprising and amusing and then said, "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know but let's sit down first."

The two sat down in her office and talked for over an hour about what he was investigating undercover for the FBI, the connection between Joseph Crabcheck and Hutch and Nico's suspicion about Troy Cutler. Dani agreed that Troy was not only an ass, but he was hiding something big from Conner and the company. The pair continued holding hands while they talked but tried to remain focused on their discussion until Nico's phone rang. It was Conner McClaine.

"Yes?" Nico answered into the phone while looking at Dani.

"Nico, its Conner. I need to talk to you about Troy. I need to know exactly where your loyalties lie with me and the company. Can you meet me at the office now? I'm going to be calling Dr. Santino in a minute too. Something isn't right around here and it's time to go fishing for some answers."

Nico grimaced and said, "I'm with Dr. Santino right now and can bring her in with me. We can be at the office in under an hour."

On the other side of the line, Conner sighed with relief and said, "Excellent, I'll see you both when you get here."

"So, I guess we are going back to work now, huh?" Dani smiled and proceeded to get up from the couch.

Nico stood up and pulled Dani into an embrace, kissing the top of her head and said, "Well Doctor I think we still have a few minutes before we need to go. I may have exaggerated the amount of time it takes to get there from here."

Dani leaned back and looked up at Nico then leaned in to kiss him. The two remained in a heavy make out session for another fifteen minutes before Nico decided it was time to go.

The two would be lovers locked up the house and got into Nico's car, somehow knowing he would be back at her house that night anyhow. They arrived back at the office in a mere 30 minutes since traffic was nonexistent at 11 pm on a Tuesday night.

Conner paced back and forth in his office, periodically stopping to look out at the city's lights. He had so much going on in his head that he couldn't seem to process all of it, which is why he wanted Dr Dani to come in. Nico was the fixer when it came to security matters but Dani Santino was the fixer of minds and hearts. He needed them both to help him save his company and felt that he could trust them both wholeheartedly.

Conner turned when he heard the elevator ding. He watched Nico Carelis and Dani Santino walk together, hand in hand, into his office. He would give that some thought later.

"Thank you both for coming. I'm at a loss right now, with Hutch disappearing, Troy lying about his whereabouts, the FBI investigation and Carl's death… well, you can see how I might be a little out of whack." Conner half-smirked and half-grimaced as he finished speaking.

"Please sit down, both of you" Conner said, pointing at his couch, while he sat across from them.

Nico and Dani sat down and looked at Conner and each other before Nico nodded and implied that maybe Dani should speak first.

"Conner, maybe we should start with you telling us about Troy. You said he was lying to you, about what exactly?" Dani asked.

Conner sighed and began telling the two about Troy's obvious dislike over many of Conner's choices lately, specifically Dani's employment, as well as the news he received from Bruce that morning that Troy was not doing what he said he was in Germany. The three spent the next two hours going over every detail over what Nico had found out about the company's FBI investigation, Carl's jump drive being sent to Dani and her mission to figure out why he had committed suicide over it. They discussed the connection between Joseph Crabcheck and Hutch and tried to figure out where the mechanic in New Jersey came into play, since Conner didn't know the name when they asked about it. It was obvious Conner loved his company and his clients and wanted to figure out who would try to wound him this way. He understood Bruce trying to get clients away from him, it was part of the business, but to undermine his loyalty by stealing money from him, that was something entirely different.

The group decided to allow Nico to do what he does best, spy and dig up information and for Conner to pretend to trust Troy completely when he returned from whatever he was doing. Nico was going to alert the FBI to their suspicions about Troy and see if there was a connection between him and Joseph Crabcheck. Conner also told Dani that he wasn't giving up on Hutch and wanted to help him figure out whatever was going on and get him better. Dani knew Conner wouldn't give up on Hutch and had just felt betrayed, thinking Hutch quitting was a slap in the face, instead of a cry for help.

Conner called it a night and told the two to take the next day off and he was taking a day's siesta as well. He needed to think and since Troy was still gone, he knew it was safe to miss a day at work so he could think at home. They all three left, with Nico returning to Dani's house.

It was after 2 am when they arrived back at Dani's house and it seemed like the thirty minute drive had increased the tension between them tenfold. Dani unlocked the door and dropped her purse and keys on the side table before turning to look at Nico.

Nico looked down and began to doubt that the kisses from earlier had even happened. It seemed the tension was back between them and he wasn't sure if he should grab her and kiss her again or say goodnight and leave.

Dani decided it was time to move forward and eliminate this air between them so she stepped forward, grabbed Nico's jacket and yanked him to her. Nico was so surprised that he just took hold of her hips and started kissing her back. Perhaps there wasn't that much thought that had to go into this thing after all.

"Nico, I want you to come upstairs with me. I know I've been an idiot for longer than I can remember but I'm done hiding from this thing between us. If you want to have secrets, some things you can't tell me, then we can discuss that later. Right now I'm offering tonight and we can go over details tomorrow. Do you want to come upstairs or would you rather forget this and leave?" Dani finished her little speech and looked up at Nico.

Nico just shook his head, smiled and took Dani's hand to lead her up the stairs. "Which door is yours?" he asked.

Dani smiled at him, reached up and kissed his cheek and said, "The one at the end of the hall."

They would figure out the rest of the hard stuff tomorrow and afterwards but for now, it was time they figured out just how much they fit together. The rest of the early morning hours were spent tangled together in her sheets, warm bodies relaxed and the air cleared for the first time in a while.

**A/N- well this is my first fan fic in a long while. I got inspired by last week's episode, I actually watched the end 3 times. It was so HOT! Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
